


Леди Совершенство

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Children, F/M, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Mary Poppins References, Past, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Если вам вдруг по чистой случайности выпало встречать Рождество со Странником, приготовьтесь ко всему и знайте: скучно не будет точно.
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Леди Совершенство

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Spoonfull of Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215450) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Это было обыкновенное тихое лондонское утро, 24 декабря, начало двадцатого века. Добропорядочная семья сидела за столом, обсуждая за завтраком новости и планы.

— Джейн, Майкл, мы с вашей мамой решили, что вам нужна няня, — чопорно спокойным тоном заявил глава семейства. — Достойным кандидатом на эту должность станет только самая дисциплинированная, порядочная, аккуратная и надёжн... — он не успел договорить.

Парадная дверь дома распахнулась, и в помещение влетела запыхавшаяся потрёпанная девушка с большой гобеленовой сумкой и длинным зонтом в руках.

— Нет времени объяснять – где у вас тут чердак?

— Прошу прощения, мисс, но как вы сюда попали?

— Не спрашивай меня как! — незнакомка сверкнула фиолетовыми глазами.

***

На чердаке было темно и пыльно.

— Эх, опоздала! Упустила! Придётся теперь шататься везде и искать его. И это под самое Рождество!  
  


— Да кто вы такая и что вам нужно? — настаивал глава семейства.

— О, дорогой, я кажется знаю, — вмешалась его супруга. — Она, должно быть, по нашему объявлению. Так быстро отреагировали – это же чудесно!

— Вы по объявлению, мисс...?

**—** Странн.. то есть эээ... — незнакомка осмотрела себя, — Мэри. _Мэри Поппинс_. По объявлению? Да, конечно, разумеется.

— У вас есть документы?

Она достала психическую бумагу и протянула её хозяевам дома.

— О, вы квалифицированная няня, вы нам подходите.

— Няня? Ох, да, верно. Буду очень рада работать.

— Давайте поговорим об оплате. Видите ли...

— Минимальная. Чем меньше, тем лучше. Мне как-то плевать. Эээ...То есть, я альтруист. Обожаю детишек и помогать.

Мысль о зарекомендованном, а главное, дешёвом работнике порадовала родителей.  
Новой няне тут же была предоставлена комната и минимальный инструктаж.  
Дети тут же были отданы под присмотр, а родители со спокойной совестью ушли по делам.

***

— Дети, хотите фокус покажу? — вновь наречённая Мэри Поппинс поставила на пол свою странного вида гобеленовую сумку и достала оттуда целую раскладушку.

— Она больше внутри, чем снаружи? — хором изумились Майкл и Джейн. Няню, как и всегда, порадовала эта привычная фраза.

За раскладушкой последовало целое пианино, а после...

— Ну, вылазь давай, неконтролируемая дрянь, — она пнула сумку, и оттуда появился темноволосый мужчина в бордовом велюровом пиджаке.

— Ну и зачем тебе было устраиваться няней? Странник, нам что и без этого проблем не хватает?

— Какой же ты дебил. Ну нам же надо где-то перекантоваться, пока мы ловим Жолданийца. Казанова, почему ты такой отсталый, а?

Да, это был **Казанова**. Очевидно, трагические события Французской революции для него теперешнего всё ещё в будущем.

— Фух, это было ужасно, не знаю, сколько бы ещё я там протянул.

— Эй! — возмутилась Странник. — Я таскала с собой сумку с пианино, раскладушкой, месячным запасом сырных палочек, пятью литрами пива и каким-то мужиком! Совесть-то имей. Если вдруг захочешь пожаловаться, иди утопись в речке.

Дети недоумённо переглянулись, наблюдая за всем происходящим.

— Папа не говорил, что няня будет не одна.

Казанова улыбнулся и присел рядом на корточки.

— Ну, папе об этом знать не обязательно. Понимаете, у каждой уважающей себя леди должен быть секретик. У вашей няни это я.

***

Наступил вечер, за окном уже порядком стемнело. Странник уложила детей спать и вместе с Казановой тайком вышла из дома.

— Знаешь, было бы в сто раз проще, если бы мы прилетели сюда на твоей ТАРДИС, — нахмурившись проворчала Странник.

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Я же говорил: моя ТАРДИС – не общественное место и просто так я тебя туда не пущу.

— А, то есть потаскух своих ты туда водишь, а мне, видите ли, нельзя – звёзды не так сложились. Или ты всё ещё сердишься за тот раз, когда я сказала, что слово "безвкусица" было придумано именно из-за твоего наряда? Я же уже извинилась – чего тебе ещё, собака?

— Для спутницы ты слишком плохо со мной обращаешься, — Казанова обиженно посмотрел на неё и отвернулся.

— Так, не поняла. Это я-то твоя спутница?! Вообще-то наоборот!

— А вот и неправда – вортекс-манипулятор был мой.

— Да я... Да я тебя всю дорогу в сумке таскаю!

— Ну да, как и полагается любому компаньону, — Казанова усмехнулся и показал язык.

Дело явно могло дойти до драки – никто из Странников не хотел уступать, оба то и дело рвались командовать.  
Повелительница Времени уже замахнулась на Казанову своим зонтом, как вдруг из-за угла выкатилась жестяная банка и послышались шорохи.

— А это может быть и он!.. — напрягся Повелитель Времени.

— А по жопе? — Странник хлопнула Казанову зонтом пониже спины, и только потом оценила обстановку. — А может ты и прав.

Оба рванули за угол и...

— Дети?! Ах вы далеки непослушные – что вы тут забыли?

На них и правда смотрели Майкл и Джейн, что давно должны были мирно посапывать в своих кроватках после ужина и колыбельных своей новой няни.

— Мы увидели, как вы с вашим другом куда-то отправляетесь в рождественскую ночь, и решили поиграть в шпионов и проследить за вами, — дети сделали виноватые мордашки.

— Ага, здорово, — Странник закатила глаза. — Не хватало ещё угробить детей в первый день работы. Ладно бы во второй – это ещё не так унизительно, но в первый!  
Вам должно быть стыдно за ваш поступок, — строго изрекла Повелительница Времени.

— Да, мэм, простите, — Джейн и Майкл опустили головы.

Странник посмотрела сначала на них, потом на Казанову.

— Это всё твоё дурное влияние, — тяжело вздохнув, она потрепала Майкла по голове и произнесла: — Ладно уж, вы идёте с нами. Но это только потому, что мы уже слишком далеко от дома. Но! Вы ни на шаг не отступаете от нас и никому ничего об этом не рассказываете, идёт?

Дети радостно закивали. Они взялись за руки, и Джейн схватилась за подол длинной няниной юбки.  
Брать Казанову за руку Странник категорически запретила, на что мужчина явно затаил на неё обиду.

***

Искатели приключений дошли до одного из множества лондонских мостов, что выглядел так красиво под слоем снега в свете уличных фонарей.  
Путешественники направлялись туда.  
Странник напевала детские песенки, Казанова ей подпевал.

— Стойте. Как настоящий джентльмен, я пойду первым. Ради безопасности детей, — Казанова гордо и уверенно зашёл под мост.

Его тут же ослепило ярким светом. Странник, вооружившись зонтом и закрывая собой детей направилась следом, ожидая увидеть причину их поисков.

Однако, вопреки всем ожиданиям, на неё выскочил мужчина в длинном бежевом пальто, коричневом костюме, кедах, каким-то замысловатым шлемом на голове и мудрёным прибором в руках.

— Что? Странник?! Когда? А? — мужчина снял шлем, удивлённо глядя на девушку.

— Доктор? — с улыбкой на лице произнесла Странник.  
  


— Я, кстати, тоже в порядке, — проворчал Казанова, только оправившись от яркой вспышки.

***

Странник, Казанова и дети сбились в кучу, недоумённо глядя на Доктора.

— Ну нееет. Нет-нет-нет, — замотал головой Доктор, разглядывая эту необычную компанию. — Это против всех законов времени и морали. Вы не могли **завести детей**! — он поморщился.

— Что?! — Странник возмущённо нахмурилась. — Мы не...

— Да как ты смеешь! — вмешался Казанова. — Вообще-то это было хорошо продуманное ответственное решение, — с важным видом отметил он, за что получил от Повелительницы Времени хорошую затрещину. — Ладно-ладно, мы просто их няньки.  
  


— Так, хорошо, а теперь объясните, как вы оказались вместе, что делаете здесь и почему Казанова всё ещё... Ну, ты понимаешь, — Доктор отложил все свои приборы и уставился на Странника.  
  


— Ну, тут мы как бы охотимся за одной штукой, — начала она.

— Он украл у нас кое-что важное, — хихикнул Казанова, пока лепил вместе с детьми маленького снеговика.

— Да, именно, кхм. А с ним всё просто. Иногда мы встречаемся и путешествуем вместе. Он мой спутник, — пояснила Странник, на что Казанова только насупился, не отвлекаясь от занятия. Девушка продолжила: — А няней я стала случайно. Просто Жолданиец, за которым мы гонялись пробрался в дом одной семьи, вот и пошло-поехало.

— Стоп, так вы тоже за ним гоняетесь? — оживился Доктор. — Донна осталась в лучшем спа в третьей галактике, а я решил времени зря не терять. Тут как раз активность необычная была – так вот, значит, кто виновник. Прекрасный Жолданиец – просто восхитительно!

Странник скрестила руки на груди, ёжась и переступая с ноги на ногу. Ходить босиком по промёрзлой земле было не очень-то приятно, но от принципов она не отступала. К тому же, неземной организм вполне позволял держаться.  
Девушка начала было что-то ворчать в ответ на завидный оптимизм Доктора, но тот подошёл ближе и нагло её перебил.

— Тебе холодно, — это прозвучало больше как утверждение, нежели вопрос.

Странник не успела отреагировать, как её плечи накрыло пальто, которое оказалось теплее, чем она думала всё это время.

— Оу... Спасибо.

— Думаю, хорошим рождественским подарком была бы обувь.

— Ну так бы сразу и сказал, что не уважаешь меня.

Однако, идиллия длилась не долго. Странник заметила, что дети разбежались слишком далеко, и всё мгновенно отошло на второй план.

— Эй, дети! И куда это вы пошли, а ну живо вернулись на безопасное расстояние!

Повелительница Времени рванула к ним, оставив Доктора с Казановой, что уже успел подойти.

Доктор смотрел ей вслед. Его что-то тревожило, и это явно было связано с тем странным чувством, теплом растекающимся у него в груди. Девушка безусловно была такой чудной и сумасбродной, что не могла не раздражать – хотя, кажется, к этому давно уже можно было привыкнуть. Вот и сейчас она была такой простой и, в то же время совсем неземной, улыбаясь двум внимательно слушающим её ребятишкам.

— Ооо, знакомый взгляд, — загадочно протянул Казанова и умилительно улыбнулся.

— Только не ты, — тяжело вздохнул Доктор у снова потянулся к какому-то прибору.

— Ну а кто ж как не я. Я же всё-таки Казанова – венецианский любовник и сердцеед.

Доктор лишь бегло глянул на него и ничего не ответил.  
Казанова фыркнул.

— Не знаю, какого ты обо мне мнения, но я могу отлично разбираться в чувствах, будь на то моя воля.

Доктор опять промолчал, глядя на Казанову и одним взглядом давая ему понять, что не желает говорить об этом вслух. Мужчина усмехнулся в ответ.

_— Le ferite d'amore non le può sanare che chi le ha fatte_ (итал. _Любовные раны излечит только тот, кто их нанёс_ ). Так что поговори с ней что ли. В худшем случае, познакомишься с её зонтиком поближе.

— Спасибо, — Доктор улыбнулся. — Знаешь, а я всё это время думал, что ты одно из самых тупых и несуразных существ во всей галактике.

— А вообще, ты даже не очень-то и ошибался.  
Странник, прекращай там с детьми возиться, нам ещё твою вещицу возвращать! — мужчина посмотрел на маленького снеговика у себя в руках. — О, гляди: я сделал себе сына!

***

Прибор Доктора позволял отслеживать энергетические всплески, которые явно свидетельствовали о присутствии неземного существа. Именно благодаря выбросам энергии, по предположению Доктора, пришелец способен открывать червоточины, через которые и попал сюда.

Но пока всё было тихо.  
Снег поблёскивал и искрился в свете уличных фонарей.  
Вокруг не было ни души – все добропорядочные жители легли спать после праздничного рождественского ужина.

Майкл и Джейн завороженно смотрели по сторонам – они никогда не видели привычные городские улицы в столь поздний час.  
Этот интерес в детских глазах не мог не заметить Казанова.

— А давайте рассказывать страшилки, — задорно начал он. — Нельзя же упускать такой таинственный и атмосферный момент в ваших коротких жизнях.  
Я начну. Это было, когда мы со Странником решились путешествовать вместе в первый раз и застряли на...

— Не для детской психики, дебил! — перебила Странник. — Дай лучше детям слово, раз такой умный.

Те переглянулись и рассказали историю о статуе в городском сквере. Что-то вроде местной легенды о каменной фигуре, которая за ночь может менять своё местоположение – совсем незаметно, или же оказаться совершенно в другой части парка.

— Отец говорит, что это то ли городские власти не знают куда её поставить, то ли вандалы безобразничают. Рассказывают, что это злой дух запечатан в камне, чтобы никому не навредить.

— Тюю, бред какой, — Странник скептически поморщилась. — **Живая статуя** , дух в камне... Звучит не реалистично.  
  


— Слышу от инопланетянки, которая путешествует со своей прошлой версией во времени и пространстве и не умеет пользоваться обувью, — пробормотал Доктор.  
  


— В общем, не слушайте, дети – враки это всё, — отмахнулась няня.

— Но трогать статую лучше не стоит – заметка из личного опыта, — добавил Доктор.

Вдруг его прибор замигал разными цветами и завибрировал.

— О, огонёчки! — он широко улыбнулся. — Люблю огонёчки.

Повелитель Времени хотел было сказать что-то ещё, но тут из ниоткуда появилось существо. Быстрое и проворное, оно проползло по стене дома, пролетело над путниками и скрылось в червоточине.

Дети завизжали от испуга и вцепились в юбку Странника.

— Мэри Поппинс, так это и есть тот самый дух Рождества?

— Ну что-то вроде того... И куда эта чувырла отправилась?

Доктор задумчиво уставился на прибор:

— Потребуется чуть больше красивых огоньков.

***

Ещё не закрывшийся портал полыхал в воздухе, поднимая сильный ветер и выбрасывая тучи энергии.

— Так, хорошо, мы его обнаружили, — заключил Доктор.

— Это же здорово, да? — обрадовалась Джейн. — У вас есть план?

— Я.. — протянул Доктор, — ..этого не говорил.  
  


— Так, мне надоело ваше бездействие! Кто куда – а я сваливаю, — Странник начала открывать свой зонт.

— Но как? — Майкл посмотрел на неё.

— Не спрашивай меня кааааак, — бешеный поток ветра подхватил Повелительницу Времени и мигом поднял в воздух, не дав ей договорить.  
  


— Эх, хорошо летит! — подметил довольный Казанова, задрав голову и наблюдая за развевающимися по ветру подъюбниками Странника.

Доктор мотнул головой, опомнившись, и с укором глянул на него.  
Странника помотало по воздуху и затянуло в червоточину, которая тут же закрылась.

— Окей, теперь нам надо искать и ЕЁ, — Доктор нахмурился. — Есть идеи?

— Не бойся, это ты по адресу.

Казанова выпрямился, сосредоточенно напрягся, внимая каждому шороху и втягивая носом холодный воздух. Казалось, если у Повелителей Времени есть сверх силы, то он вот-вот их продемонстрирует.  
Мужчина резко распахнул глаза, сделал три уверенных шага вперёд, словно часть своего странного ритуала, а затем... зачерпнул ладонью горсть рассыпчатого снега и отправил себе в рот.

— Нет, идей нет.

Доктор с силой хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.  
Вздохнув, он начал копаться в своём приборе, пока его не перебили дети, которые боялись никогда больше не увидеть свою няню.

— Нет-нет-нет, — успокоил их Повелитель Времени. — Её засосало в портал, но если судить по моим исследованиям, аппаратуре и комиксам про какого-то Странного Доктора, который умеет вручную открывать порталы, то... Ваша няня жива. Просто согласно моим подсчётам её должно выкинуть куда то... — его прибор дзинькнул, — ...туда!

Все рванули вслед за Доктором.

***

Они добежали до набережной.  
Доктор мотался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сориентироваться по своей аппаратуре.

— Так-так, ну судя по количеству энергетической пыле между молекулами, последняя червоточина должна была открыться где-то...

— Здесь, — закончил фразу знакомый задорный женский голос.

Это конечно же оказалась Странник. Доктор улыбнулся, чуть только подняв глаза. Он не был удивлён, что она здесь – он ни секунды в ней не сомневался.

— О! А эта чо? — Казанова указал на странный предмет у ног девушки.

— Да, я жива, спасибо за беспокойство, — ответила та с разочарованием, которое тут же сменилось гордостью. — Я оторвала это штуке хвост, прикиньте! Как у ящерицы! Я схватилась за него покрепче и... Пускай эта чувырла знает, кто здесь мамочка.  
  


— Точно! Фантастика! Ты такая молодец, — Доктор подбежал к хвосту, неловко отпихнув Странника, и принялся сканировать трофей звуковой отвёрткой. — Ох, она определённо великолепна, абсолютно прекрасна! — не успела Повелительница Времени принять слова на свой счёт, как он продолжил. — Это самка.

— Сам ты самка!

— Ты понимаешь? Это чудесный организм – Жолданийка. И она мечется меж пространством не просто так. Она готовится к выведению потомства, а для этого ей нужны запасы! — радостно проговорил Повелитель Времени. Он рассеянно приподнял Странника, покрутил в воздухе, опустил на землю и снова подбежал к хвосту животного. — Видимо, поэтому она и ворует всё, что только можно. Она ищет всё, что может быть питательным или пригодится для постройки гнезда. — Доктор быстро провёл языком по хвосту. — Да, ей определённо 17 – идеальный для них возраст полового созревания.  
  


— Ага, — Казанова поморщился, — то есть то что я ем снег – это противно, а то что он останки космических тварей смакует – так это ничего, очень даже привлекательно.

— Нет, просто ты изначально всех бесишь, — ответила Повелительница Времени.

Доктор даже не замечал их перепалку, погружённый в свои мысли.

— Что-то питательное, ей нужны углеводы. Например... — его озарило, — C12H22O11, α-D-глюкопиранозил-(1,2)-β-D-фруктофуранозид, или же...

— Обычный сахар, — подытожила Странник.

— Ооо, мы могли бы поджечь сахар, — предложил Казанова. — Ну, чтобы приманить её, так как он будет издавать характерный запах. — Мы могли бы положить его в ложки и нагреть на огне, как делали в одном фильме и... и.. — он начал активно жестикулировать и сбиваться с мысли, пытаясь толком выразить идею.

Странник долго безучастно наблюдала за его потугами, а потом подала голос.

— Хорошо, Казичка, тогда будь душкой – залезь ко мне в сумку и достань пачку сахара.

— А? Да, конечно, секунду, — Казанова взял из рук Странника саквояж, что всё это время был с ней, и скрылся в нём. — Я, кстати, совсем не уверен, что здесь есть сахар..

— Не бойся, я тоже.

Странник резким движением защёлкнула сумку, оттащила её в сторону и, хорошенько размахнувшись, выкинула в Темзу.

— Счастливого плавания! — выкрикнула она вдогонку уплывающему саквояжу.

Повелительница Времени с заметным облегчением выдохнула и отряхнулась. Она бодрой походкой направились было к остальным, как вдруг застыла и съёжилась.

— Чёрт, там же осталась моя отвёртка! — Странник пулей метнулась к реке, глянула на воду и уже решительно занесла ногу над перилами, но Доктор кинулся оттаскивать её.

***

Прибор показал, что следующая червоточина откроется в городском парке. Это казалось Доктору оптимальным вариантом – всяко лучше, чем гонять массивное существо по узким улочкам меж домов.

Однако один вопрос всё ещё оставался нерешённым.

— Окей, хорошо, допустим Казанова был прав, — начала Странник. — Но я не думаю, что у тебя в кармане завалялась пачка сахара.

— Твоя правда, — кивнул Повелитель Времени. Вдруг его озарила идея. Он подбежал к детям и опустился перед ними на корточки. — У меня к вам очень важный вопрос: конфеты. Жвачки, пирожные, мармеладки, леденцы – всё что угодно. Ну же, не верю, чтобы под самое Рождество у вас ничего из этого не было.

Майкл и Джейн переглянулись и с едва заметным сожалением вытащили из карманов горстки конфет.

— Вы просто чудо! — он лучезарно улыбнулся и забрал сладости. Позади него раздались саркастично медленные аплодисменты.

— Хорошо, гений, ты смог отобрать конфетку у ребёнка. Но чем ты собираешься жечь это всё?

Тут Майкл виновато опустил глаза:

— Ну... У меня кое-что есть, — он пошарил рукой в кармане и достал оттуда коробок спичек.

— Спички детям не игрушка! — Странник выхватила коробок и пригрозила мальчику пальцем. — У вас будут большие проблемы, юноша. ...Но это потом, а сейчас ты молодец, горжусь, — она потрепала его по волосам.

Повелительница Времени оставила детей у ограды, у самого входа в парк. Она понимала, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то это хоть на время их убережёт.

— Так, вы оба, слушайте сюда. Вы, что бы ни случилось, остаётесь здесь. Станет страшно – просто _закрывайте глаза_ , поняли? Вот и умнички. Ни звука, в нашу сторону даже не смотрите – взрослые будут подавать плохой пример... И родителям ни слова, — она быстро чмокнула детей в лоб, надеясь, что Доктор не заметит этого неожиданно нежного жеста.

***

Лёгкий вандализм в виде поджога мусорной урны, разумеется, был оправдан благими целями. Повезло, что в Рождественскую ночь там не оказалось полисменов, которые сочли бы весьма странным двух людей, греющих в ложке, над горящей помойкой, подозрительную субстанцию.

_— Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down..._ А я же говорила, что ложка – прекрасное оборудование. А в ближнем бою она просто не заменима – даст фору любому мечу или шпаге.

Пока двое Галлифрейцев ожидали свою добычу, дети послушно стояли за оградой.  
Майкл подёргал сестру за рукав.

— Ну чего тебе? Сказали же сидеть тихо. — нахмурилась Джейн. Её брат молча вытянул руку, указывая на стоящую неподалёку статую в парке. — А разве она не с самого начала там стояла? — дети переглянулись. В их сердца закрался страх, и они сделали так, как велела няня – не сговариваясь, _закрыли глаза_.

Ожидание Повелителей Времени было недолгим.

— Слушай, а я тут подумала... Вот мы выманим эту штуку – а ловить-то ты как её собираешься? — не успела Странник завершить свои размышление, как прямо над их головами открылась огромная червоточина. План сработал.

— Знаешь, я обязательно тебе объясню, а пока — БЕЖИМ! — Доктор схватил её за руку и побежал с ложкой расплавленных сладостей вперёд.

***

Доктор и Странник бежали так не долго; ситуация становилась опаснее.

_— Разделимся!_ — Доктор резко свернул в сторону, переманивая существо подальше от Странника.  
  


— Доктор? — дрожащим голосом крикнула она, потеряв его из виду в поднимающейся метели. — Не смей умирать – ты больше не можешь меня бросить!

— Всё в порядке! — раздалось где-то в глубине парка, позади разъярённого пришельца, — Всё под контролем. Я всё улажу! — Доктор обежал существо, размахивая руками и пытаясь его приманить. — Всё будет хорошо. Я сейчас его поймаю. _Я больше не хочу тебя оставлять. **Обеща...** _— его голос резко оборвался. Повелитель Времени не замолк, а просто... исчез?  
  


— Доктор? — Странник попыталась найти его в бушующей буре. Даже разъярённый пришелец как будто перестал существовать для неё. — Доктааар! — _неужели снова, когда он так нужен, он просто исчезнет_?

Существо продолжало метаться из стороны в сторону, не понимая, что или кого оно ищет. Странник бросилась прочь и спряталась за деревом. Доктор так и не успел посвятить её в свой план, так что пришлось импровизировать.  
Что-то вдруг привлекло её внимание.

— Статуя? Стоп, статуя! — Повелительницу Времени озарило. — Статуя меняет своё положение, но никто никогда не видит, как это происходит. — Странник вдруг резко осознала, что никогда больше не увидит Доктора. — Чёртовы **плачущие ангелы**!

Загадочная статуя в парке действительно относилась к одному из них. И да, Доктор стал её жертвой и был отправлен в неопределённое прошлое. Совершенно один. А у Странника не было даже ТАРДИС, чтобы хотя бы попытаться отыскать и вытащить его. Она когда-то искала его по всей вселенной – неужели не справилась бы на Земле?  
Но он осталась одна – **совсем одна**. А планета теперь лишилась своего единственного защитника.

" _Интересно, много ли тех, кто станут **скорбеть по Доктору**_ , — подумала Странник. — _Ну явно больше, чем тех, кто стали бы **оплакивать меня**_ "

Повелительница Времени сделала глубокий вдох и вышла из-за дерева. Перед ней стояло каменное изваяние знакомого плачущего ангела. Странник встретила его отчаянным равнодушием.  
Она опустила руку в карман пальто Доктора, которое всё это время было на ней. Очень удачно там завалялась последняя конфета – мятный леденец. Не отводя взгляда, девушка достала сладость и поманила пришельца, что находился где-то позади.

— Мне терять больше нечего. Главное очистить время от инопланетного существа – именно **этого и хотел бы Доктор** , — проговорила Повелительница Времени, глядя в каменное лицо статуи.

Пришелец позади бросился на Странника. Она пригнулась. Присела. Закрылась ладонями. Зажмурилась.

***

Когда Странник открыла глаза, она, к своему удивлению, обнаружила себя всё на том же месте. Нигде поблизости не было ни статуи, ни Жолданийки.  
А дело в том, что колоссальной энергии пришельца хватило, чтобы поглотить плачущего ангела, который, в свою очередь, сколлапсировал, уничтожив существо.

Вокруг стало тихо, как и полагается ночному парку. Ничего не говорила о бурных событиях нескольких секунд назад.  
Лишь у ног Странника лежала маленькая металлическая коробочка – блестящий девайс приплюснутой формы, размером не больше ладони.

_— А ведь всё из-за тебя, побрякушка_ , — Повелительница Времени подняла предмет.

В миг её сразило осознание того, что она пару минут назад потеряла Доктора – потеряла навсегда.  
У неё уже даже не хватало сил, чтобы плакать. Девушка просто пустыми глазами уставилась на металлическую вещицу.

Вдруг по её спине пробежал холодок:

— Дети! — вспомнила Странник. Она пулей понеслась к выходу из парка, путаясь в длинном чужом пальто. — Дети... А что, если статуя... Я же сама им сказала закрывать глаза!.. — она выбежала за ограду. — Дети! Ох, пожалуйста, только не снова это странное чувство... **_Почему это так знакомо?_** Дети!..  
  


— Няня, вы что, украли статую? — пальто Странника дёрнула чья-то маленькая ручка.

— Что?

— Тут была статуя – а сейчас её нет. Папа говорит, это нехорошо, — насупился Майкл.

— Простите его, — вступилась его сестра, — он становится приставучим, когда устаёт. Всё было интересно, но мы очень хотим домой. Обещаем больше не увязываться ни за кем в ночные приключения.

Странник радостно заулыбалась сквозь слёзы и заключила детишек в свои объятия.

— Как же я... _Как же я вас двоих ненавижу!_ — засмеялась она.

***

Дети были дома, когда на горизонте вот-вот должны были забрезжить первые лучи рассвета.  
Странник покинула дом и навсегда исчезла из жизни этого семейства.

Она шла по промёрзлым за ночь улочкам, совсем одна, как и всегда. Без ТАРДИС, без вортекс-манипулятора, без своей отвёртки, без Казановы в сумке... без Доктора.  
Странник слабо представляла, куда ей теперь податься, ведь она снова оказалась запертой в одной эпохе, но сейчас ей было уже глубоко наплевать.

Внутри было такое знакомое всепоглощающее вязкое чувство одиночества. Дуновение зимнего ветра заставило Повелительницу Времени сильнее закутаться в пальто Доктора, которое, как ей казалось, всё ещё отдавало его теплом.

_— Доктор..._ — пробормотала Странник. Мысли вслух её обычно успокаивали – привычка всех одиноких. — Его опять нет. Теперь уже насовсем. И что мне делать без него? — вдруг она остановилась, задумавшись. — А ведь и правда: что мне делать без него? — эта мысль уже отдавала каким-то **отвращением**. Не к Доктору, а к самой себе. — Действительно. Что я представляю из себя без него? **Чего я стою?** Я потратила дюжину жизней, гоняясь за пустой мечтой, которую сама же себе и навязала. За придуманными иллюзиями, будто Доктор меня ищет и дорожит мной. Чушь какая! — она посмотрела на пальто на своих плечах. — **Я дура! Просто жалкая дура.** Если подумать: зачем вообще живу – чтобы бегать за кем-то? Пресмыкаться? Вымаливать? Лелеять мысль о том, что мне есть куда бежать? Сколько всего я могла бы сделать, сколько достичь, создать, воплотить. Если бы у меня только была своя собственная жизнь! _Бедняга Арчи из "Лавки Пилигрима"_ — вдруг вспомнила она.

Страннику было противно с самой себя, она была так разочарована во всём, во что она верила все свои двенадцать прошлых жизней.

— Казанова был бы сейчас очень кстати, — усмехнулась она. — Надо перестать выбрасывать своих близких в реку.

С каждым шагом она всё больше погружалась в тоску. Не известно, к чему бы это привело, но её мысли вдруг прервались в одно мгновение.  
В переулке, где-то впереди, облокотившись на стену, скрестив руки и загадочно улыбаясь... Стоял **Доктор**.  
Странник не поверила своим глазам.

— Угадай, что я нашёл в далёком прошлом, куда меня закинуло?

— Д-Доктор? Но... Как?!

— О, не спрашивай меня как, — его улыбка стала ещё шире. — У меня для тебя подарок. На Рождество, всё как полагается, — он мотнул головой в сторону переулка. — Пойдём. _Закрой глаза и не подглядывай._

Доктор взял Странника за руку и повёл за собой. Повелительница Времени осторожно ступала за ним по припорошённой снегом брусчатке. Она чувствовала, как холодные хлопья снега, лениво кружащиеся в воздухе падали ей на нос.

_— Открывай._

Странник открыла глаза и увидела то, чего совсем никак не могла ожидать. Но ошибки быть не могло.

— Это же моя... моя...

— Именно.

И правда: в тусклом свете ещё не погашенного фонаря была она. **_Её ТАРДИС._**  
Странник подошла к этой ярко-голубой пластиковой кабинке, что так и не изменила своего облика.  
Повелительница Времени положила ладонь на стенку, не в силах поверить, что после стольких долгих лет это и правда происходит.

***

Странник смотрит на Доктора взглядом, полным восхищения, искреннего непонимания и безграничной благодарности.  
Она открывает дверь; её встречает целая огромная тьма, которая не переставала ждать своего хозяина.  
Повелительница Времени ступает ногой внутрь, и от её босой стопы словно исходит световая волна, прокатываясь по всему полу.  
Странник и Доктор медленно проходят дальше. Она с трепетом кладёт ладони на консоль.

**_— Я дома._ **

ТАРДИС безошибочно узнаёт, чувствует свою Повелительницу Времени.  
Консоль загорается огоньками, и от неё по всему помещению расходится свет. Он ощущается куда естественнее, чем свет от любой лампы, он какой-то природный, словно свет звёзд.  
В середине консоли, вместо большого поршня, как в ТАРДИС Доктора, здесь установлены кристаллы – внизу и под потолком. Они находятся за стеклом, генерируя энергию и передавая друг другу ток.

Хозяйка легонько толкнула консоль, и та прокрутилась вокруг источника энергии, который питает всю ТАРДИС. С прокруткой выехало сидение, встроенное прямо в панель управления, на котором было так удобно сидеть, закинув ноги.

В ТАРДИС было так много вещей, но она совсем не казалась захламлённой.  
Множество колбочек и скляночек; стопки книг на полках; стикеры с заметками, расклеенные повсюду; куча диковинных вещиц, собранных со всего пространства и времени. На второй этаж вела винтовая лестница.

Доктор был заворожен. Много небывалых чудес повидал он за свои долгие жизни, но прогуляться по чужой ТАРДИС – это заглянуть в чужую душу.

Повелитель Времени обернулся. Позади него на стене была огромная металлическая пластина с выгравированной на ней галлифрейской надписью. Эта надпись гласила только одно – настоящее имя Доктора. То самое, что случилось знать очень немногим; то самое, что когда-то сопутствовало Страннику в каждом её приключении.

Странник улыбалась. В её взгляде было столько тепла и по-детски лучистого счастья. Она обрела свой дом, свою потерянную обитель. В её бесконечных глазах мерцал космос и искрилась радость.  
Доктор смотрел и не мог оторваться. Такое странное чувство... Ему хотелось бросить всё и пуститься с ней в бесконечную колею скитаний по безграничной вселенной. Так, как они и мечтали в далёком галлифрейском прошлом.

***

_— Странник.._ — Доктор улыбается, делает к ней шаг, другой, берёт её за руку.

В одну секунду в их головах проносится сотня событий – всё то что было и могло бы быть, если бы этим грандиозным планам хоть на секунду суждено было сбыться.  
Была ли это удивительная возможность Повелителей Времени передавать воспоминания и мысли или это было простое наваждение – не известно.

Они смотрят друг на друга, не в силах оторваться, и вот Доктор уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать невероятно важные слова. Что-то, что должно было прозвучать давным-давно, с тех пор как было сказано на далёком Галлифрее. Но...

— Правило первое: **Доктор всегда врёт** , — Странник отводит глаза. — Не надо мне врать; не надо говорить то, во что ты сам не веришь, — она убирает из его ладони свою. — Ты даже сам не представляешь, насколько это большая ложь. Давай не будем совершать эту ошибку. Я знаю, я жалкая – но не настолько же. Пожалуйста, — безвольным движением она скидывает с плеч его пальто и протягивает ему. А после отдаёт ту самую металлическую коробочку, из-за которой всё и началось. — Когда тебе будет плохо; когда ситуация будет казаться безысходной; когда ты не будешь знать, что тебе делать и как быть – просто воспользуйся этим.

Повелительница Времени нажимает на единственную кнопку на приборе, и тот отображает голограммой надпись: _"Не спрашивай меня как"_.

— Глупость, правда?

Странник провожает Доктора до двери. Нет, вовсе не желая его выгнать. Он понимает и видит, как она ему благодарна. Возможно, Странник делает ему самый большой и самый дорогой подарок, на которой она способна: она даёт ему свободу. Им обоим.

— Доктор, я тебя отпускаю, — этими словами она позволит Повелителю Времени продолжать свой вечный путь – без неё.

Он молча выходит. Делает шаг от её ТАРДИС. Ещё и ещё, отходя всё дальше. Уже из-за поворота он слышит звуки отбывающей машины времени. Доктор понимает, что, возможно, звуки этой ТАРДИС он слышит в последний раз за всю свою долгую жизнь.

Он резко подрывается, несётся назад, забегает за угол. Доктор видит мигающую ТАРДИС, которая тут же исчезает, словно мираж.

— Но... **_Я не хочу уходить!.._**


End file.
